Vampire in the shadows
by BeutifulDarknessQueen
Summary: Not really a young dracula BUT its a short story about Vampires.


**Vampires **

It had been two years since that horrific day when they came. They had sent panic thought the whole village, but last year they disappeared mysteriously. No one knew where they were or if they would return.

In September 2006 a ghostly mist filled the air, darkening the sun. At the care home two girls were playing outside. Daisy the care worker, who was a tall blonde haired woman, came outside and called them in. Daisy did not say much but no one knew why. It had started to rain, as the sat by their window, watching the rain run down it. The door opened and sent a spine chilling breeze down their backs. They turned around to see who was their, but it was only Daisy telling them to go to bed. The girls locked their door and climbed into their little beds,"Good night Misty" wisped May, "Good night May" wisped Misty, as the girls slowly fell asleep.

It was morning. May slowly sat up in her bed to find Misty looking very worried. Misty was tall for her age of 7, she had long wavy black hair and sparkling green eyes. May asked "What's wrong Misty?" looking puzzled "their all gone" stutted Misty shakily, "who's gone?" said May starting to get worried; Misty looked up "EVERYONE." May was really worried, and they both ran down the stairs. Misty was right everyone had just disappeared. There were scratches on their bedroom door but no one elses. They had decided that they would leave the care home to look for everyone after breakfast. They made some toast, but burnt it, they had never cooked before.

One hour later they managed to make a decent piece of toast and found the door key. They went to the door and slowly pulled it open. Outside the door it was still raining heavily and out of the corner of May's eye she saw a dark figure disappear into the distance, "did you see that?" panicked May "see what?" panicked Misty "Never mind. I might have just imagined it." Misty shut the door, and the girls turned around to run back to their room, and try to phone the police, but in front of them stud a tall man dressed in black. "Hello girls!" grinned the dark stranger standing in front of them,"ARHH!" screamed the girls as the dark man began to laugh, they ran upstairs and looked back to see the man sinking into the floor. The girls were terrified, they into their room and locked the door. May grabbed the phone and called the police, the police didn't pick up. Misty looked at May, the average sized girl with long blonde hair and hazel eyes, and May shook her head. They tip toed to the edge of the stair case to check if the dark man was still standing at the bottom of the stairs, luckily he was not.

Misty said "I'm going to look at the newspaper and see if there was a warning about an evacuation, and see if we are safe." May nodded .Quietly they began to walk down the stairs. When they got to the bottom of the stairs, May wisped "you grab all the newspapers and run to the kitchen remember Daisy only kept the important ones, so if there was a warning it would be there." Misty ran to the T.V room and grabbed the newspapers and ran to the kitchen where May was waiting to shut the door. "Here are the newspapers" panted Misty. The two sister's flicked throw every newspaper, except the one published in 2004 the one that was read by Daisy before everyone disappeared.

The next day they to go and look for the spooky figure. They slowly left the care home and began to walk to the spooky castle…they did not see him anywhere. The wind began to blow sending a spine chilling breeze past them, they looked back to see the terrifying figure standing at the end of the street then disappear into the distance. "Lets go I'm scared" wisped May, turning around to find Misty had disappeared as well. She turned to look at the creepy castle there was one room with an incredibly bright light in and a figure that looked a lot like Misty in the window.

May began to run to the creepy old castle to save her sister, who was trapped inside. When she got to the gate the room that was once light was dark and the room under was light now. Without anther thought she pushed the gate wide open walked in and the door shut by its self. She walked along the foggy path. She had finely reached the castle door put out her hand and yanked the door open and went inside. It was pitch black inside, May reached for the light switch, a blinding light filled the building and a defang scream came from upstairs. The room was as dusty as a crypt.

May walked up the spiralling stairs with great coition, suddenly Misty appeared from no where at the top of the stairs. Blood was trickling down from two gleaming white fangs in her mouth…. It went black.

2 years later people found the village and began to settle in. unaware of what happened 2 years ago….but May and Misty we're never seen again!

My target is to improve my spelling of longer words.

Hannah Payne 8Jo


End file.
